1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals also support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Recently, a smart phone includes a touchscreen such that the user can create a memo by drawing a desired pattern (e.g., diagram, character, numeral, etc.) on the touchscreen using a finger, a touch pen (e.g., a stylus pen, etc.) and the like. In this instance, the stylus pen may be categorized into an active type or a passive type.
As an active stylus pen can communicate with a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can determine whether a touch gesture currently input to a touchscreen of the mobile terminal is attributed to the active stylus pen or a user's hand or finger. However, because a passive stylus pen cannot communicate with a mobile terminal, it is impossible for the mobile terminal to determine whether a touch gesture currently input to a touchscreen of the mobile terminal is attributed to the passive stylus pen or the user's hand or finger.
In particular, while the user is drawing a pattern of a numeral, a character, a diagram or the like on the touchscreen using the passive stylus pen, if the touchscreen is touched with the user's finger or palm, the mobile terminal cannot discriminate a touch with the passive stylus pen or a touch with the user's finger. Hence, the mobile terminal cannot recognize that a prescribed touch is actually input by the user for the purpose of the drawing. This eventually causes a problem that the user draws a pattern based on an unintended touch on the touchscreen.